As the telecommunication technology evolves, wireless network communication system has become an important medium for information transmission. Some called the 20th century an explosive generation in wireless communication. The wireless communication technology is expected to be more mature and more widely applied in the first 10 years of the 21st century. Due to the abundance of the network resources and the development of the third generation mobile network, wireless network users have increased their demands with respect to the content of the wireless communication. As a result, the size and speed of transmission as well the quality and security of communication have become important subjects in the research and development of the current wireless communication.
Although the current wireless communication eliminates the need of wiring, the limitations imposed on bandwidth resource and transmission capability hinder the development of wireless communication. For example, the interference between communication channels, the usage of the bandwidth resources, the transmission speed, and the network size all have room for improvements.
A Chinese patent application laid open on Aug. 23, 2006 with publication number CN1822531 discloses a wireless communication system with multiple antennas. The system receives signals utilizing the baseband of the multiple antennas, and then the signals are matched for convergence. After the convergence, the signals from all antennas are then filtered. Noise signals remained in the filtered signals are then eliminated so as to calculate the transmitting signals.
However, the drawbacks of the prior art is that although the multiple antennas can increase the throughput of the network, the noise signals between the antennas are only partially eliminated, especially when the volume of data transmission is relatively large. Therefore, what is needed in the art is a wireless communication method that can eliminate the noise occurred in data transmission and the device thereof.